The Maelstrom Pirates Winds of change
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: A crew is formed for many reasons. Some for power, family, or closure. This one is for all three.
1. Chapter 1

My first One piece Pirate Oc Fic

My first One piece Pirate Oc Fic. I hope to make other stories from this. Enjoy.

The time was midnight. Blood was a strong smell in the air.

On a galleon ship in the Grande Line, the vessel wreaked of blood. Taking a closer look on the ship, we see a man. He looked to be about eighteen. He wore a white jacket, with black triangles that decorated the bottom rim of the jacket. His under-shirt was black. Around his neck was a necklace with a silver rosario. His short white hair was spiked and pointed to the back. Over his left eye was a scar. His white shorts were held up by a gold buckle that had become worn and lost its shine from age.His shorts had four pockets lining each leg. On his left leg however in one pocket was a pistol with scorch marks showing it had been recently used. On his feet were a pair of boots that were made of leather and decorated with a blue patch of leather at the ankle of the boot.. His emerald eyes shined in the moonlight with a burning anger and malice. The frown on his face was a long deep one that border-lined on becoming a scowl.

In his left hand was a Cutless with dried blood on it. The blade was intricate as you could see small holes in the sword about an inch wide. On closer inspection you could see a number of small holes in and on the outside of the blade. The blade was a beautiful white and was about 8 inches long. The golden hand guard of the blade shined in the mmon light. The guard itself along with the blade made it look like a giant butcher's knife more then a cutless. When a sudden wind blew, the holes in the blade whistled like an Ocarina.

The man with the Cutless was Kodachi Gale. Captain and now killer of the singing maelstrom pirates.

Around Kodachi were 12 bodies and blood was everywhere. Standing away from the man was another man except he was much older. He looked to be going into his late thirties. He wore a blue navy uniform. His face had a cocky grin on it. The man's grey beard fluttered in the wind. His old grey eyes stared at the captain. In his left hand was a gold coin that he flipped repeatedly. This was Hando Mikorie. The top spy in the navy and known as the 'devil's coin.'

Hando's grin turned into a smirk as he looked down on Kodachi with a confident smirk. "Finally after all this time, the singing maelstrom is going to die and my promotion in the navy will become a reality."

"Why??" Kodachi asked.

"Why what?" Hando asked annoyed.

"Why did you do this? We took you in and treated you like family. All the good times we had as nakama and crew. Doesn't that mean nothing to you?" Kodachi yelled in rage.

"You need to realize, Everything from the beginning was just an act. The good times we had mean nothing me. Sometimes the best cons take the longest. This one only took three years." Hando spoke as he flipped the coin in his left hand again several times equaling to fourteen.

"You mean, you were working for the navy all along??" The sword user asked as the grip on his cutless tightened.

"Yes. It was rather simple using my coin to hypnotize everyone. My original plan was to hypnotize you all at dinner then bring them in for the bounties on their heads, but you weren't there so I had to improvise. The look of horror you had on your face was priceless. Killing off your own comrades. I didn't think you had it in you. Well considering, I made them think you were their worst enemy did help." The coin hypnotist spoke as he stopped flipping the coin and took out a cloth to clean said coin.

Kodachi bowed his head in shame for what he had done. His entire Nakama laid there dead.

Hando took out a pistol and fire a shot into the sky that exploded and lit the sky like a firework. "Soon the navy will be here and you'll be dead. That signal flair will alert the marines to this position. Just give up and turn yourself over." Hando spoke as he began laughing.

Kodachi raised his sword to the wind and spoke. "**Chorus of the ten chirping birds**." Hando wondered what he meant then heard whistling coming from some where. The next thing the coin user felt was a blade going down his face cutting him. Kodachi had used one of the few rokushiki techniques he knew, soru, and had cut the coin user with his cutless.

Hando screamed in pain as he held his face from the wound.

Kodachi took this time to take to get to an escape boat and began rowing hard to get away from where he was.

He would have to leave his ship, the Aero dragon behind for now, but he swore he would get it back, somehow.

"I will avenge my crew. That's a promise." Kodachi spoke to the sky sheathing his cutless on his back.

Kodachi rowed his way for hour's with out a compass. He was literally lost at sea. The fact that he was devil fruit user didn't help either.

The former captain remembered the day he got his devil fruit. He closed his eyes, just tired emothionally and physically form what had happened. He didn't care if he was on the open ocean in a small boat. He just was too tired to care.

_Flash back_

Kodachi originally lived on drum island. He was only ten then, but he would always climb the mountains, against what his parents told. They would tell him about the giant rabbits that would kill humans that lived there, but he never cared.

Kodachi was currently climbing a mountain that was hidden in the shadow of the mountain that held the king, Wappol's castle.

He noticed also, that no people lived back here. It was like the shadow that covered this mountain cast it into eternal night or something.

Kodachi had come to this mountain, because he had heard of rumors about a great treasure at the top of the mountain. As he climbed, the cold wind and snow beat against his young body, but since the boy had been doing this since he could walk, it only hindered him slightly.

After almost falling two or three times, Kodachi had finally made it to the top, expecting gold or maybe an old mansion full of treasure. What he saw wasn't what he wanted to see.

There on the snow covered mountain top was a lone tree. The rest of the mount top was bare and covered in either snow or ice. On the lone tree was a single branch that had a pear covered in weird markings growing from it.

Kodachi sat down near the tree exhausted. His stomach let out a loud grumble. He was dumb enough not to carry any food with him and looked up. Who knew how long that pear had been growing there. Still food's food.

The young boy reached up and grabbed the pear off the branch and took a bite. It tasted horrible. However his stomach continued to rumble, so he ate the whole thing. True it was nasty, but at least he wouldn't starve.

After standing up, to hike back down, the wind suddenly picked up. It was the kind of wind that stung your face if it hit. Kodachi put his arms up to shield his face from the stinging wind but it never came. It was like it just stopped as he put his hands up.

"Well that's lucky." Kodachi spoke as he made his way down the mountain, praying the wind wouldn't pick up. His prayers were answered as the wind hadn't blown at all in the time it took the boy to climb down the mountain.

He wandered down the mountain when suddenly a horde of giant rabbits ambushed him. The rabbits red eyes stared at the boy. They lunged forward at Kodachi. The young boy brought his arms up to defend himself. Suddenly a powerful wind blew forward hitting the rabbits full force and sending them flying.

'Wow, my luck is really good today." Kodachi spoke as he ran a few younger rabbits close to Kodachi's size however got up and they looked mad. They chased the boy and let out a loud roar of rage. Kodachi turned and brought his fists up. As one of the rabits got closer and jumped in an attmept to crush the boy. Kodachi stood his ground and reared his fist back. He didn't notice however that a small circle of wind formed around the his fist. He shot the fist forward and landed the punch square in the rabbits gut. The rabbit flew back hitting a pine tree.

Kodachi saw that his fist was still covered in wind and then remembered an old legend he had heard a while back. About fruits, that when eaten gave you strange powers. "That pear I ate must have been a devil fruit." He spoke outloud as the remaining rabbits picked up their fallen comrade and hopped away not wanting to end up like their friend.

Young Kodachi had eaten the galegale fruit. The devil fruit that gave the consumer power over wind,

_End flashback_

Kodachi stirred from his slumber as the sun had hit his face, stinging it. Ko(short for Kodachi.) looked around, glad to see the navy hadn't found him, but surprised, as they would usually scan wide areas in an attempt to find any living pirates who had jumped ship like Ko had. He stretched a bit, waking his muscles from sleep. His back was stiff from sleeping in that small wooden boat all night.

He sat up and looked to sea an island to the east. 'I must have been drifting while I was asleep.' Ko thought.

"Well, time to see what I can get."The Wind user spoke as he put both his feet in the water and spoke "**GaleGale Propeller**"

Wind blasted from his legs and blew him forward like a speed boat.

"WOOOHOOO"

On the island Ko was speeding towards, a girl in a light house built on a fancy estate looked up from what she was writing. On closer inspection we see its a map. The girl had beautiful red hair that reached her lower neck. She wore a white dress shirt with blue thrills on the bottom and a white skirt covering woman-hood. She had a lovely heart-shaped face and wore white sandals on her feet. The most intriguing thing about her was her eyes. They were pure white with no irises meaning she was blind. The dorr to the room the girl was working in opened revealing a man who stood 6'10 and wore a nobles garments. On his back sat a large claymore and in the noble's left hand sat a jug of Saki which he drank merrily from.

"How's my favorite map maker today." The noble spoke as he sipped his alcohol.

"I'm fine." The girl spoke not wanting to be in the same room as this man.

The man put his hand on the girl's shoulder and turned her around forcefully. "Look at me when, I'm talking you!!" He spoke in a drunken rage.

She stared at him and he looked into her blind eyes.

'You should show more respect to me. I'm the reason your not dead like your mother and father Nira" He spoke to the now named girl.

"Of course Mikaro-sama." the girl spoke as the noble smiled.

"Also, Mikaro-sama, someone is coming towards the island in a boat if you wish to know. Judging by his means of movement, it is likely he is a devil-fruit user." Nira spoke as she got back to drawing the map she started already.

Mikaro put his hand to his chin and smirked. "**Well, I'll take care of him**." As he finished his sentence, Mikaro's skin grew grey fur and a yellow maine grew from his neck.

**"No-one will claim this land. IT'S MINE!!" **Mikaro roared as he threw the bottle against the wall, breaking it and ran out of the room in a rage.

"Good luck, whoever you are." Nira spoke of whoever was speeding towards the island.

Back with Ko, he sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." Ko spoke as he started to get close to shore.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Recap of last chapter)**

**"No-one will claim this land. IT'S MINE!!" **Mikaro roared as he threw the bottle against the wall, breaking it and ran out of the room in a rage.

"Good luck, whoever you are." Nira spoke of whoever was speeding towards the island.

Back with Ko, he sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." Ko spoke as he started to get close to shore.

(End Recap)

On the shore of the island several guards who hadn't been getting much sleep lately looked out to the sea to see the morning sun. However on the horizon they could see something speeding in the water, towards their position.

"Hey, you think the navy finally sent someone to take care of Mikaro?" One guard answered.

"Perhaps." One guard answered as he brought out a pair of binoculars to see what was coming. The guards all remembered the day Mikaro, their lord, had found a strange fruit buried in the fields that day. Ever since he ate it, he became more bestial, more tyrant like. Everyone suffered from then on. Mikaro had raised taxes to their highest, causing a-lot of people to go homeless. The once prominent clan of map-makers of this island had been executed on Mikaro's orders. The reason he did this was because he believed they were all plotting against him. He massacred them all himself and left one alive to make maps for him then on.

"That poor girl." The guard spoke as he knew, Mikaro worked her non-stop.

The guard focused the binoculars and saw a small boat coming at them at full speed.

The guard began to panic and brought out a megaphone. "Hey, stop!!"

"What??" A voice yelled from the boat.

"I said stop. Your going to fast!!"

"I still can't hear you." But it was too late the speeding boat crashed up on shore and was now in a wrecked state.

The guards walked slowly towards the wrecked boat and thought the person who was driving it was dead. However the wreck started shifting and a man with white hair popped out. "Wow, not as much damage as I thought."

"Sir how did you survive that?" One guard asked as he helped the man to his feet.

"Survived what?" Ko asked as he stretched.

"The crash that just happened."

"What crash?" Ko asked groggily as he continued to stretch.

All the guards sweatdropped and just decided to drop it. "Sir..."

"First off, I have a name. It's Kodachi Gale and secondly where can I get some food around here?" Ko asked as he fished his cutless out of the wrecked boat.

(Diner in town)

The Guards watched in awe as Ko devoured several bowls of ramen and three roasts in a matter of minutes, they also cried as they knew this would probably deplete their salaries like Mikaro's taxes drained everyone's pockets in town.

Ko looked up from his food and spoke. "You guys want to get in on this?" The wind user offered as he downed another ramen bowl.

The guards all looked at each-other and shrugeed as they sat down and began to eat with who they thought was from the navy.

After Ko had finished he sat back and patted his now full stomach.

One of the braver guards tapped Ko on the shoulder and asked. "Are you here to take care of Mikaro?"

"Does he have any valuables I can take as a reward, say gold, riches, a ship?" Ko asked as he still needed to gather a crew together and a new ship to find his old one.

"Yes." One guard answered.

"Well sure then." Ko spoke as he pulled out his cutless and began to sharpen it with a whetstone he had pulled from his pocket.

(Scene change)

Nira had finally finished the map she had been working on and sat back. She had been working for Mikaro for approximately eight years since he had ordered her family killed off. She hated the man with a passion and would like nothing more then to beat him to death. Sadly however, the only things left to her from her parents, a pair of seastone tipped tonfa blades that had been taken by Mikaro and locked up in his treasure volt and only Mikaro knew the combination to it.

Mikaro had once been a pirate but took over this island after he killed off the mayor. Nira's family were master map makers. One of the main reason's Mikaro had come here. He wanted a map to the grande line and told them to make a map of the world for him. This did not settle well for Nira's famliy and they thought back. In the end, all of Mikaro's crew had died from the conflict except him and all of Nira's family were dead, except her. Mikaro claimed her as his own took her to work for him herself.

She remembered tha day well.

_Flashback_

Nira's father, Mori had been teaching her how to use a special energy that could be sent over object and form a mental picture in the user's head. Most people had called this a devil fruit ability, but it wasn't. It was simply pure energy manipulation. The main use of it was to make highly detailed maps. The second purpose of this energy was to help the user predict the movements and actions of others.

Nira who had been born blind, had this ability constantly going. It was true, she couldn't distinguish color, but she could make out shapes and auras of people. She would mainly pour energy over objects and it would make out silhouetted shapes in her head which were just as good as sight.

"Very good Nira. Just keep practicing." Nira's father spoke to her as she practiced drawing the map of the house they lived in.

A loud knock was heard at the door and Nira's father went to go answer it. The door was opened and a large man was at the door with several people behind him. Mikaro stood at the door.

Mori invited them in and Mikaro got straight to the point. "I need a map to the grande line and also I need you to make a map of the world for me, post haste." He demanded.

"I'm sorry but we have no such map and we will not make such a map." Mori said as he got up to let them out.

Mikaro grabbed Mori by the arm and spoke. "That wasn't a request, it was an order." He spoke.

Thats when everything went to hell in a hamster ball.

Nira's father tried to fight back but was killed outright by a pistol bullet to the head. Nira's mother, Irene was actually a seasoned warrior and was able to fight off Mikaro's crew. However she wasn't saved when Mikaro shot a bullet through her heart.

There sat Nira family-less and alone. There stood Mikaro he grinned as he walked over to her and put and put a hand on her shoulder. "You work for me now." He spoke as he picked her up by the neck and went to kill the mayor of this island and claim it for himself.

_End Flash back_

Nira leaned back in her chair. She wanted to leave but, knowing Mikaro, he would grab her by the neck and throw her back into the room she was constantly confined to. The door was also locked.

She looked around when she saw a small hole a mouse used to get in and out. It was rumored that this light house had tunnels running through it. No better time to check.

Nira grabbed at the hole and began to pull as hard as she could. Old wood gave way and she saw a tunnel just her size that lead somewhere. She crawled through it at a quick pace as Mikaro could come busting in the room she used to be in at any moment. She kept crawling until she came to a dead end. She wouldn't quit here. She would have her freedom. She rammed against the dead end until it gave way, leading her to the treasure vault.

She looked around and she saw sitting in the corned, her mother's tonfa blades that were left to her. she grabbed them and using them like shovels began to dig at the dirt floor of the vault. Mikaro wasn't smart when it came to things like making a steel floor.

After three hours of digging, she was out. the hole let her out right at the front door of the estate and she darted to town, hoping to find someone who could help.

Back at the map room, Mikaro had decided to tell Nira to make a new map for him. Sadly when he unlocked the door and opened it to an empty room. He got mad. "**THAT WENCH IS DEAD WHEN I FIND HER!! AND SO IS THAT INTRUDER!!"**He roared as he ran down to town, intent on wrecking something and causing havock.

(scene change)

Back at town Ko had agreed to take out this Mikaro tyrant and in exchange he would take any valuables he wanted.

"So why do you want this guy dead in the first place." The former captain asked as he finished sharpening his cutless.

"He's been taxing the town of all it's money and has turned the place into a literal slum. People can't afford food for their families and even we guards barely have any money. We would be greatful if you, sir navy captain would take care of this post haste." The guards implored.

"Navy? I don't work for them, I'm a pirate." Ko explained.

The guard's faces paled and they remained silent with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey, I'll still do it. Just don't expect anything left after, I'm done." said Ko as he readied himself.

Outside, Nira was running as if her life depended on it. Far behind her, was Mikaro who looked like a humanoid lion and his eyes were blood red.

Nira kept running hard and gained some hope when she saw the twon gate. She started to sprint. Hopefully she would make it. Mikaro was only twelve yards behind her now and was catching up.

Back at the diner Ko had gotten directions to where this Mikaro resided and left to start and finish said man.

Ko opened the gate to the town, only for Nira to run past him. Ko turned his head to se Mikaro charging like a madman, flailing his sword back and forth. Ko reared his fist back and called out. "**GaleGale Knocker" **

Mikaro was knocked back hard as a tornado covered fist connected with his face and he ended up crashing into a fruit cart. Mikaro pulled himself from the squashed fruit and looked to see who had did that.

"Sorry aout that, just at that speed you would have ran me over." Ko called to the lion man covered in the remains of the fruit cart.

The guards came outside to see the commotion and saw Mikaro standing among the remains of a destroyed fruit cart and Ko standing a few feet from him.

One guard yelled out. "Thats Mikaro. Thats the man we want you to get rid of."

Nira who had been hiding around the corner looked to see that Kodachi really had sent Mikaro down with that punch of his.

Mikaro who had composed himself and was fuming at Ko even after his apology. "**Guards. Arrest that man."**

Ko blanched at this. "On what charges??"

Mikaro directed his stare towards Ko and roared out. **"For assualting the current ruler of this land."**

"Dude, you act like a king, when really your just a poser." Ko stated openly.

The guards just stood there and didn't do anything.

"**Fine if you won't do anything, then I'll take care of him, myself. Jishi Gatsuga."**Mikaro called out as his body changed to a large lion and charged, only to jump in the air and start spinning like a flying buzz-saw-like top that flew straight at Kodachi.

Ko just stood his ground and smiled.** "Gale Skin."**

The guards and Nira who were watching closed their eyes as they thought Ko would be ripped to shreds by a technique like that. The attack hit, but Ko's body just caved in and turned into air.

Mikaro who was shocked changed back to human form as he watched the body of Kodachi reform itself out of air.

"**A devil-fruit user. By the looks of it, this one can control air and wind."**Mikaro thought as he unsheathed the claymore from his back.

The blade looked like a giant dagger and going up the left side of the sword was a blue line.

"**Luckily, I had a sword made with a seastone edge added to it."** Mikaro thought to himself as the blade shined in the sun.

Mikaro charged again this time in his lion form with the sword in his mouth.

"**Jishi Tsurugi Gatsuga." **Mikaro did the same attack before except this time the blade in his mouth stuck out and spun with him similar to a blender blade spinning along with him.

Ko dodged to the right of the attack but got cut at his left shoulder and forearm by the sword.

"Sea-stone!!" Kodachi thought as he was shocked that his gale skin was cut.

Blood flowed from the wound and and stained his clothing.

"**I thought so. No devil fruit user can fight against sea-stone. Your dead. You won't take this land from me and when I'm done, you'll be another notch under my belt and that sword of your's will be my new trophy."** Mikaro spoke as he changed to a humanoid lion and charged with the sword in his hands.

Ko pointed his sword to the wind and spoke. "**Chorus of the ten chirping birds."**Ko vanished and Mikaro stopped his assault and looked around before his lion ears twitched at the sound of a whistle. He spun around and blocked the sword strike from Ko's cutless before it connected.

**"You can't beat me, ya brat."**Mikaro spoke confidently as he slashed Ko with his free clawed hand. The affects of the seastone were still active in Ko's wound and he couldn't use his fruit powers.

Mikaro smirked as he kicked Ko's weakened form to the ground. **"All devil fruit users are the same. The sea and seastone itself will always be your undoing."** Mikaro said as he raised his sword high to end Ko's life.

Nira wished she could do something to help this man but then she remembered that Mikaro's strenghth was from the NekoNeko no mi:model Lion. He was a devil fruit user as well. Nira looked down at her tonfa's and remembered they to were tipped with seastone. That meant Mikaro was just as vulnerable to seastone as the man he was fighting.

Without thinking, Nira ran as fast as her leg's would carry her and got her tonfa's ready. As soon as she got close enough she dugs the seastone tips into Mikaro's back as hard as she could.

Mikaro froze and let out a pained scream. Hre back handed Nira and held his back from the pain he was feeling. His body changed back to that of a normal human being.

"What the heck?? What did you do to me women?" Mikaro yelled as he dropped his sword.

Ko who had recovered a little looked to see that the girl had helped him. He sheathed his sword and summoned small tornadoes around his arms. " **GaleGale Battering ram."**Ko yelled out as he threw his fists forward and two small tornados collided with Mikaro, sending him flying.

Nira looked up and smiled a true smile now that Mikaro was gone. The guards and town's people who had been watching cheered for Nira and Kodachi. Kodachi smiled and then fainted.

(**In town**)

Ko had been moved by the guards into a hospital bed and Nira volunteered to watch over him. Outside the clininc Nira and Ko were in, everyone was celebrating at their new freedom from the grasp of that dictator of a lion.

Nira watched Ko stir in his unconcious state. In her mind she wondered why would he help them. If he was a pirate like the guards told her then he must have done this for a reason, like monetary gain. She looked to his sword that laid by his side and picked it up. She ran her fingers over the holes and wondered what purpose they served.

The map-maker then looked to his sleeping form. After pushing some more energy over him she was able to see he had white hair. A man with white hair was quite odd as usually old men only had that hair color after a great deal of aging.

She smiled. If he helped them out like he did, he can't be as horribel as pirates were known to be. She then noticed he had no crew with him. 'Could he be here looking for new crew members.' She thought.

An idea then hit her about joining his crew. Pirates did travel everywhere and got to see many things. If she went with him, she might be able to see everything with here abilities and literally map out the world in her head. A feet no one in her family had. That was a way she could honor her dead parents. To do something both of them thought impossible.

She would ask him if she could join when he awakened.

Far off on another island however in the midst of a battle field stood a tall individual. A man who stood in the remains of what looked a like a large battle that had just taken place. In his hand was a large cleaver like sword and on his face was a blue onmi mask with black horns that stuck out to the side. A dent on the sword glowed like an eye as it's owner surveyed the remains. All of the bodies that laid scattered were the remains of marines who thought they could conquer this man.

The being who the marines tried to defeat was none other then Jax Minuto. 'The demon of the north blue.'

His hair was brown and his brown eyes burned like yellow coals behind his mask. His blue shirt that he wore was stained with blood. His black pants covered in dirt and blood as were his shoes. The grey armor that covered his shirt was covered in blood.

**"The Navy will pay for what they did to my family."** Jax spoke as he turned and walked off in a random direction.

Phew that was a tough one for me to turn out. Please review. Seriously. Do it. I worked hard on this chapter and I want some feedback.


End file.
